


[VID] Take Me To Church

by momosansovino



Series: The Chaos of Stars [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, literally the angst nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: Offer me that deathless deathGood God, let me give you my life





	[VID] Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> I said everything I wanted to say in this video.

**Author's Note:**

> About them, their relationship, their feelings. How I see them, how I see their relationship, how I see their feelings. About their love, their torment, their struggle. About something so pure and beautiful and is purposely separated, ripped apart, burned, and left a heartbreaking scar.


End file.
